


maybe you took my heart, but so what? i let you

by acecake5



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Fluff, Frogs, Gay kiddos, Libraries, frida does math, frida loves frogs too, hilda loves frogs! and she's right, johanna and kaisa will be in the next chapter but i havent written it yet, ok but hilda would adopt a random frog she found, they adopt a frog, thx nach0 for helping me name the frog !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecake5/pseuds/acecake5
Summary: jus a lil fic abt frida and hilda realizing their crushes hdfjdhfj
Relationships: Frida/Hilda (Hilda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	maybe you took my heart, but so what? i let you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! hope u like it :D

frida was sitting at a table in a small corner of the library, twirling a pencil around in her fingers as she tried to figure out a problem.

her math homework was laying out in front of her and her math textbook was on the table to her left. she’d already gotten through half of it, but she was stuck on one of the problems.

kaisa had offered help, but frida denied. she just needed some time to sort out the equation.

she heard some footsteps, and she set her pencil down.

“kaisa, i already told you-” 

“hi, frida!” hilda was standing there, with a wide smile on her face. she was holding something in her right hand.

“oh! hi hilda, i thought you were kaisa,” frida said. she pointed over at hilda’s hand “what do you have there?” she asked.

at that, hilda’s smile (somehow) grew wider, lifting up her hand to reveal a small dark green frog sitting in her palm. 

frida’s eyes widened and she smiled - the little frog was cute, and hilda seemed to be handling it well enough that it wasnt in any visible distress.

“oh, wow!” she let out. “can i hold it?” 

“of course! be careful with him, though.” hilda brought her hand to frida’s. frida felt something squirm in her stomach when their fingers brushed together, but she pushed the feeling away and the little frog hopped into her hand.

frida brought the frog up to her eyes, smiling when it let out a little ribbit.

“can we keep him?” hilda asked. frida chuckled, the strange squirming feeling returning. the frog hopped onto her wrist.

“you know you have to ask your mum about that,” frida reminded her. 

“oh right.” hilda looked dejected, knowing her mother would probably say no.

the frown on hilda’s face made frida’s chest hurt - she didnt like seeing hilda sad. frida lifted her hand up and let the frog hop into hilda’s hand.

“she might say you can keep him,” frida said, and hilda lit up.

“if she does, can you help me name him? he’s ours, so we can name him together.” hilda smiled.

again, the squirming feeling came, but it felt different. it was warmer than the last times and it felt more bubbly and alive - it wasnt a very bad feeling, but it was weird. 

“sure, ill help you name him,” frida replied. she looked back at her homework. “oh, wait, i have to finish my homework.”

hilda followed her gaze. “oh! i didnt notice you were working. can i stay with you while you finish?”

frida smiled at her familiar. 

“of course.”

* * *

“why dont we name him moss?” hilda suggested. “yknow, cause he’s the same color as moss?”

the two were walking away from the library after it closed, having said their goodbyes to kaisa. frida was able to complete her math homework, and hilda spent most of the time making sure the frog didnt hurt itself while suggesting names for it.

“hm, maybe. it’s better than _grass_ ,” frida said, teasing hilda about a name she had suggested earlier.

hilda pouted before rolling her eyes. “i have many skills, naming is just not one of them.” she crossed her arms.

frida laughed lightly, before her eyes widened. “where is he? did you leave him in the library?” she asked.

“oh, no, he’s just in my bag,” hilda said. frida raised an eyebrow.

“are you sure that’s safe? i dont want him to get hurt.”

they crossed a road and hilda opened the bag to let the frog hop into her left hand.

“he’s fine,” she said, smiling at the little thing.

“alright, then.” frida glanced over at the sun, which was setting. she had to be home before dark - luckily, though, she wasn’t very far from her home.

“what if we called him harold?” hilda asked. frida smiled in amusement.

“he doesn’t look like a harold to me,” frida replied, squinting at the frog, which was hopping around in hilda’s palm.

hilda huffed half-heartedly. frida looked at the frog as it hopped, and an idea came to mind.

“what if we called him hopadiah?” frida looked up at hilda, smiling.

hilda thought about it for a second before nodding.

“hopadiah it is.” hilda smiled softly, and frida felt her stomach squirm again and her face heat up. she’d have to figure out what this feeling was when she got home. hilda looked down at the newly named hopadiah. “nice to meet you, hopadiah,” she said. with her empty hand, hilda took hold of frida’s (either not noticing or not questioning the blush that grew on frida’s face.) 

“say hello to hopadiah, frida,” she said, smiling.

“hi, hopadiah.”

* * *

frida laid down in her bed, looking at the ceiling. she’d eaten dinner and gotten ready for bed, all while thinking about the strange butterflies that seemed to inhabit her stomach when she was around hilda.

it was confusing. could it be a witch thing? if it were, she would probably have heard about it.

she sat up, thinking. why was it only around hilda? she always felt comfortable around hilda - the girl was her familiar and best friend, but all of a sudden she was feeling weird and fluttery... 

oh... oh!

she had a crush on hilda. 

that made sense. 

oh, cruddlesticks, she had a crush on hilda! 

she fell back down onto the bed. how on earth was she going to sleep with this realization?


End file.
